<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Will you be kind enough to explain what happened to Kenji's hair, Yuuji?" by Ly_chan415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452384">"Will you be kind enough to explain what happened to Kenji's hair, Yuuji?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415'>Ly_chan415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Everyone has a thing for Kenji's hair, Fluff, Future Fic, Haircuts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), No Angst, No Smut, Teru says 'Babe' so many times in this, Terushima is an apprentice hair stylist, They're dating btw, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima cutting Futakuchi's hair. That's literally it, nothing else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Will you be kind enough to explain what happened to Kenji's hair, Yuuji?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hey, sweetheart.’ </p><p>Terushima was snipping away at his customer’s hair when he heard the door push open and lowered his scissors. He turned and grinned when he saw the person he had been waiting for- Futakuchi glared at him as he combed his fingers through his messy hair, a few strands stuck to his forehead after all the running. His beautiful face was painted red, rosy lips parted as he breathed heavily.  </p><p>‘Stop it with the pet names, they’re annoying, Teru.’ </p><p>‘But I know you love them, angel. Take a seat, I’ll just finish this off.’ Futakuchi seemed to notice the customer and bowed his head quickly in acknowledgment.<br/>
</p><p>‘Sorry for disrupting you, sir,’ Futakuchi apologized to the man sitting in front of the mirror, the latter waving him off and inwardly smiling at Terushima’s presumably ‘absolutely adorable boyfriend who deserves anything in the world’. Terushima had been talking about him ever since the topic of relationships had come up in their conversation during the haircut, and now the man felt as if he had known the pair for years. He grinned fondly as he watched the two argue in front of him.</p><p>‘You could be a bit happier to see me!’ </p><p>‘We live together, we literally see each other every day.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, but seeing you outside our flat is just so new! You’ve never come here before! Aren’t you happy to see me? C'mon babe, don't be so mean!’ </p><p>‘Of course I am, dummy. I’m always happy to see you, you idiot.’</p><p>A pause. Terushima holds up his hand dramatically to his chest and smiles like a dork. </p><p>‘Babe, you being a tsundere is just so sweet, I love you.’ </p><p>‘....Shut up.’ </p><p>‘And the tsun is back by 200%. I love it either way.’ </p><p>‘I said, shut up!’ Futakuchi pushed the other playfully away as Terushima laughed and ruffled his hair. After righting his stance, Terushima cupped Futakuchi’s face with his free hand, smiling like a pure idiot. The brunet tried to escape out of his grip, feeling his face heat up by the second but Terushima didn’t let him, and eventually, Futakuchi stopped resisting and allowed Terushima to hold his face. </p><p>(He had once asked why Teru always looked at him so much, and Teru had replied, ‘Because I want to be looking at you for the whole time we’re together. It’s a waste not to look at something as gorgeous as you.’ Futakuchi spent the rest of his time burying his face in a cushion as he tried to hide his furious blush.) </p><p>After a few moments of silence, a reluctant voice cut through the air. </p><p>‘As lovely as this love comedy is, I really want to finish my haircut. Is that possible?’ Terushima and Futakuchi immediately parted, Terushima grinning victoriously while the latter glared weakly at him.</p><p>--- </p><p>‘Hey Teru?’ Futakuchi called out uncertainly. </p><p>‘Yeah?’ Terushima hummed out a response as he ran the brush through Futakuchi’s hair, admiring its softness as he brushed. </p><p>‘What exactly are you going to do with my hair?’ Terushima raised an eyebrow at the mirror so that the other boy could see his expression. ‘I told you, babe, I’m just gonna cut it a bit. Don’t worry.’ Futakuchi rolled his eyes and without looking back, he reached his arm behind him to poke the blonde’s ribs. </p><p>‘You said that last time, Teru, and it turned out to be horrible. My teammates were laughing about it for the whole day when I came into practice with that. The only bit of kindness I got was from Aone, and that was a pat on the back which felt like a punch. It hurt,’ Futakuchi pouted, and Terushima laughed, gently giving him a poke on his right cheek, making the boy’s pout even deeper and impossibly cuter. ‘At least now I actually know more or less on how to cut hair, angel, trust me for a bit, okay?’ Futakuchi crossed his arms and slid down his seat, grumbling, ‘When have I ever trusted you?’ Terushima smiled. </p><p>‘Ever since we began to date, babe. You love me.’ Terushima had expected a ‘God knows why,’ or some sort of comment which would make him laugh back like a lovesick idiot (Well, he was one anyway, Terushima thought to himself at the back of his mind). Instead, Futakuchi didn’t speak, but the prominent blush on his face was answer enough. He slid down even further in his seat, hiding his pretty pink face and Terushima grinned, nuzzling against the top of his boyfriend’s head. </p><p><i>My boyfriend uses strawberry scented shampoo and it’s so cute,</i> he thought to himself as he buried his face in the other boy’s silky brown locks. Futakuchi pushed him off, face now slightly back to his original skin tone and mumbled, ‘Get going, Teru.’ </p><p>Terushima smiled and took hold of a pair of scissors, and smirked. ‘Anything for you, babe.’ </p><p>--- </p><p>‘Babe. Babeeee. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cut that much...’</p><p>‘Babe? Babeee? Sweetheart, I’m sorry.’ </p><p>‘Angel, please look  at me.’  </p><p>‘I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped. Forgive me, babe.’</p><p>Futakuchi had been sitting in the corner of the bed, his hood covering his face as he blatantly ignored Terushima. </p><p>‘Babe. I’m so, so, sorry.’ </p><p>‘...’ </p><p>‘I’ll make it up for you, I swear!’ </p><p>‘How, Teru, how? Can you make my hair grow? It looks terrible! You made it so goddamn short!’ Futakuchi wailed in agony and punched Terushima’s side, making the other groan and clutch his body in pain. ‘That’s why I’m apologising babe, and plus, you still look cute, it’s fine!’ </p><p>Terushima could feel Futakuchi scowling under his hood. ‘You’re just saying that to pretend that you didn’t mess up my hair- it looks horrible! I told you to just trim it! Not to hack off an extra five centimeters!’ Terushima rolled across the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso. ‘I’m so sorry babe.’ ‘Sorry doesn’t cut it, you’re buying sour gummies for me every week until my hair grows back to its original length,’ Futakuchi huffed out and flopped down onto the mattress, burying his face in Terushima’s pillow. </p><p>Terushima didn’t hesitate in rolling on top of the brunet who whined at the sudden action, but then turned quiet when the blonde gave him a quick smile. </p><p>He pushed the hood away to reveal his boyfriend’s face, cheeks bright red and brow furrowed, eyes welled with angry tears. Terushima remembered something in the back of his mind and nearly let out a groan. </p><p>Futakuchi Kenji was very, very protective about his hair. He definitely did not appreciate this haircut- it was a surprise that he let Terushima cut it in the first place. He felt something warm and fuzzy in his chest along with an indescribable emotion which he couldn’t place the name of when he realised that it was because the other boy had trusted him.  At the same time, he felt guilty for not meeting his expectations, and he searched through his mind desperately to think of something to make his boyfriend feel better, or to at least forget about the disastrous event which just occurred.</p><p>‘I am so not forgiving you for this.’ Futakuchi mumbled, and Terushima stayed quiet as the boy below him tilted his head away.</p><p>‘But babe,’ Terushima started, </p><p>‘Now that your fringe isn’t constantly flopping about in your face,’ Terushima took Futakuchi’s face in his hands, inwardly giving himself a pat on the back as he noted the other’s sudden shy blush at the closeness, </p><p>‘I can give you forehead kisses more easily!’ Terushima leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the brunet’s forehead, making the other squeak in surprise. </p><p>Terushima grinned, only to feel an object getting chucked at his face and he let out a sharp cry as he grabbed his nose. He stared at the boy in front of him, who was blushing like a tomato as he held the other pillow in his hand, prepared to throw it. </p><p>‘That’s- that’s not-’ Futakuchi spluttered out, and Terushima could only laugh like the idiot he was at the brunet’s reaction. He flopped back down on top of Futakuchi, earning a muffled complaint. Terushima gave him another quick peck on his forehead, making the other shut up immediately. The blonde laughed and peppered kisses over Futakuchi's burning face.</p><p>‘Get used to it.’ </p><p>---</p><p>‘... And that is how cutting my boyfriend’s hair went!’ Terushima concluded while Futakuchi hid his face against the blonde’s shoulder, ears bright pink. Kenma let out a sigh, clicking buttons on his game console while Ennoshita gave a sympathetic look at Kenji. Then, Ennoshita reluctantly looked at the other side of the room. </p><p>Shirabu looked absolutely horrified, Akaashi had a look of disapproval on his face while Atsumu looked like he was going to faint. Yahaba looked like he was thinking of ways to kill Terushima without getting imprisoned. </p><p>‘You ruined Kenji’s hair, bro. Kenji’s stunning hair. Not cool. You can’t just come up and do that. Now he can’t do those fabulous hairflips. Isn’t that, like, illegal?’ At these words, Shirabu nodded in agreement. ‘Why did you let this guy cut your hair, Kenji?’ Said boy mumbled a soft apology, making Akaashi roll his eyes while Shirabu buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Yahaba’s face morphed into something kind, and he leaned across the table to flick Kenji’s hair, and gave a smile. ‘You still look absolutely gorgeous, Kenji, don’t worry.’ At the compliment Kenji’s face flushed in embarrassment, thanking the other boy with a smile of his own. In return, Yahaba continued to run his fingers through Futakuchi’s silky hair, offering gentle reassurance. A disgruntled Terushima frowned and swatted Yahaba’s hand away in displeasure. </p><p>‘Hands off, Shigeru.’  ‘Sorry, mate.’ Yahaba raised his hands above his head.  The atmosphere relaxed after the apology was accepted, and everyone resumed chatting in ease, minus Kenma who was huddled in the corner of the couch munching on a dorito while playing on his switch. </p><p>Terushima suddenly turned to Shirabu, a cheeky grin on his face. The rest of the group stopped their talking and turned over to the pair. Shirabu had an absolutely terrible feeling about it, and when Terushima started to speak, his worst nightmares came true.  </p><p>‘That reminds me, your asymmetrical bangs are getting a bit long, aren’t they? Do you want me to cut it for you?’ </p><p>‘ No.’ </p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since I saw Kenji with shorter hair in the manga I always wondered why he cut it, and it ended up being like this in my imagination.<br/>I ship OiFuta a lot but TeruFuta is also kinda cute hehe I basically love our dear Kenji :3 </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>